


Multi Fandom Ships

by beenc0



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Merlin (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 40s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cats, Character Death, Cock Block, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fuck spiders, Hard days, Historical References, Human Names, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Long Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Life, Mornings, Movie Nights, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Soulmates, Rare Pairings, References to Drugs, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Smutt, Soulmates, Treats, adore, best bois, blowjob, fluffy fluff, not ready, past BakuDeku, soda is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenc0/pseuds/beenc0
Summary: "Uh, beenc0? What are you writing?""MY EMOTIONS, DARLING! STRESS WRITING!"In which I spend my time writing this shit instead of other shit. Hope you enjoy them as much as I hate them.Ch 1: 24 to love (kurotsuki)Ch 2: Rise up (KiriBaku)Ch 3: Life is Perfect (Bokuakakurotsuki)Ch 4: What the Hell is Bacon Soda Dude (RusAme)Ch 5: That’s how Everyone is (Todoiida)Ch 7: Not helpful (OiSuga)Ch 8: You and Your Damn Cats (GreMano)Ch 9: Midnight Confession (GreMano, NSFW)Ch 10: Saturday Night Movies (NedIce)Ch 11: The Milk girl and The paper Boy (Dekuraka)Ch 12: A Bear and a Deer in the Headlights (RusAme, NSFW)Ch 13: Edelwiss (PruAus)Ch 14: Oopsies (Onesided JamSiri, Wolfstar)Ch 15: Haha, I love weed -Leon Wang (Hongice, Slight NSFW)Ch 16: Maybe This Wasn't the Best Idea. (Gwaine x Merlin)Ch 17: The Babysitter (NedIce)Ch 18: Musically Connected - Screw Loose (Australia & Christmas Island -Platonic-)Ch 19: it might be over, but i still love you (Hongice)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, America/Russia (Hetalia), Australia & Christmas Island (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Greece/South Italy (Hetalia), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Iceland/Netherlands (Hetalia), Iida Tenya/Todoroki Shouto, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, one sided Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	1. 24 to love ((Kuroo Testurou x Tsukishima Kei))

**Author's Note:**

> In Japan you had 24 hours to learn everything you could from a match the government gave you. All in person. Set a date, time, and place and shoot your shot. That’s what Tsukishima has to do, even though the systems messed up, he gets put With the love of his life

24 hours 

He only had to stand 24 hours with this man, then he could just walk out of his life. This was just a one time thing, his brother had only said this was a one time thing.

Just a one time thing

Nothing more

  
  


Tsukishima had gotten up at the crack of dawn, eyes wide and mind unprepared. Did he have to look his best? What was this guys name? So many questions were running through his god forsaken head at the moment, it was giving Tsukishima a headache. He pulled himself out of bed and wobbled his long limbs to the bathroom. 

After cleaning himself up, Tsukishima headed downstairs to find his mother and his brother making breakfast. 

“Kei! Baby boy, I can’t believe it! You have a date! I’m so proud of you!” His mother set down her pan and rushed over to hug him, “Mother, it’s not really a date.” 

She sighed and waved her hand to him, “it was only a single match from the system. It’s not that important,” Tsukishima pulled out a chair from the table and sat down, his fingers molded with each other. 

Akiteru, His brother, sat down next to him, patting his back, “it’s just that, He’s the first one you’ve ever been matched with! The thrill of your first! Getting to know their name, who they are, and the chance that they could be your soulmate! It’s amazing.”

Tsukishima sighed, “Easy for you to say. You fell in love with Saeko the moment you saw her,” A pause- ''You got me there little brother.”

Their conversation ended there. Neither of the brothers liked to talk about the oldest relationship. To Tsukishima, it was awkward and disgusting. He had never liked the love system Japan had. Other countries were picking it up and it was quite unsettling. On your 19th, 20th, or 21st birthday you would get an email, or text, about who you should be the love of your life. The system had many flaws, and was disturbing by the way they found your “lover”. It’s what the Americans would call, “the FBI agent in your phone camera”. You don’t want anyone watching you as you were on your phone. Ew.

His mother had quickly placed breakfast on the table and patted Tsukishima on the head. He ate silently and got up, he had to text this “Lover” of his and have a meeting place set. 

  
  


Tsukishima made his way to his room and shoved the door open and flopping down on his bed, pulling out his phone.

Tsukishima: Hello, are you number 8609?

Numbers were someone’s id. 

8609: yes!! Oh my gosh! It’s you!(*´▽`*)

That's the moment when Tsukishima thought: Oh no. He’s that kind of person. He wouldn’t really say that he hated everybody- but how could he lie to himself. God some people you just had to hate. He scoffed at the man’s iMmAtUrItY.

Tsukishima: Well, I guess this I when I introduce myself. 

Tsukishima: I am Tsukishima Kei, and you?

8609: such a lovely name!(￣ε￣ʃƪ

He seemed to flush at the other man’s compliment.

8609: I’ll gladly introduce myself as well! I’m Kuroo Testurou!

  
  


Kuroo Testurou

What a name.

The two set up a time, date, and place. The only problem was that he lived in Tokyo and Tsukishima lived in Magi. It was two hours from each other by train. They have to meet up during the summer, it was the last stretch his college year. But he could make it, at least 24 hours in Tokyo. 

————————————-

  
  


School was difficult, exams were never fun. He’d just have to pass them and then he can call it a year and go meet Kuroo. God, Kuroo was all Tsukishima ever thought about. What would he be like, his laugh? His smile? The way he talks? His eyes? For all Tsukishima knows he could be an old man! 

One night, a few days before the last day of school, Tsukishima brought up the courage to text Kuroo again,

_Tsukishima: Hey. When I get to Tokyo, how can I tell who you are?_

_Kuroo: …_

Tsukishima sat down at the table in the kitchen, his mom patted him on the back, “I’m so proud of you, you’re finishing your first year of college and meeting your match!” His mother sighed, “ We haven’t heard you talk about him ever since you talked to him about meeting! Oh imagine what he would be like!” His mother swooned, most likely dreaming of a handsome man. 

That’s when it happened. A silent ding from Tsukishima’s phone. He waves his mom away and took a look at his phone,

_Kuroo: -kuroo in the sun, smiling-_

_Kuroo: (*・∀-)☆, something to remember me by_

  
  


Tsukishima was going to have a heart attack. Kuroo’s hair was a mess, an absolute rats nest, but it was so attractive. Tsukishima felt himself let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. This man’s eyes were as golden and bright at the stars, they sparkled like them too. Kuroo wore a smirk, one to piss off Tsukishima to no end if they stayed together. God did he like this man already, maybe he is the one. Just maybe.

_Kuroo: Your turn, babe!(*≧∀≦)✌️_

  
  


No no no no, Tsukishima thought. He didn’t know if he was worried, paranoid, or pissed off. Most likely all at once. Pushing his glasses up to the brim of his nose, he started to scroll through his camera roll. Photos of him and his best friend, Yamaguchi, popped up tons of times. Groaning he picked one out and cropped it to see his face. 

  
  


_Tsukishima: Fine._

_Tsukishima: -a cropped photo of him at the park-_

_Kuroo: HOLY JESUS I THINK I'VE BEEN BLESSED (๑♡⌓♡๑)_

  
  


Tsukishima blushed. God, he could get used to this

  
  
  
  
  


————————————

Tsukishima stared at the train doors, this train could stop any second and he could finally meet him. Meet Kuroo Tesurou. His heart hammered in his chest, face flushed, sweating and not prepared for the man he was going to meet. Till this day, Kuroo had been sending cute and sweet messages to Tsukishima. He just couldn’t take it, the flirting caught him off guard and pulled him in deep to the bottomless pit of love. Selfies where common between the two, no matter what, Kuroo sent them the most. 

Tapping his feet on the floor, the train slowed to a stop. He pulled out his phone,

_Tsukishima: Here_

  
  


Wiping off the sweat from his face, he stood up and waited for the doors to open. It seemed to take forever, it’s like he could notice tiny details as he waited. The ticking of someone’s watch, his heartbeat, tapping of his and others' shoes, small talk, and the creaking of the train doors opening. People flooded out, ready to start the day. And he was ready to start his own relationship. 

Stepping off, he looked around, he couldn’t see a bed head above the other combed hair. 

_Kuroo: I’m by the left stairs ❤️_

  
  


The heart sent his own heart fluttering. He quickly made his way to his left, looking for the stairs. As they came into view, he spotted him. 

Kuroo Testurou

His match

He didn’t have to wait 24 hours to fall in love, it took him nearly a second to fall in love with the man now in front of him. 

Arms reached out, strong arms. Black hair filled Tsukishima’s vision. The arms gripped at his back, strong and firm, “It’s you… you’re so much better in person, Kei”

  
  
  



	2. Rise up ((Bakugou Katsuki x Kirishima Eijirou))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smth a friend wanted  
> (Collage!au)  
> (Short)
> 
> Bakugou has been dealing with depression for years. His only source of hope was Kirishima. The light of his life

Bakugou couldnt stand it. He couldn’t stand the hate burning under his skin. The hate, the hurt, the tears, the unwanted pain swelled to his heart. It ate away as he gripped at his legs, his knees pulled up to his chest. He never cried, only sat it silence. All he could ever think about was the pain of losing. He’s lost so much. His parents, his friends, his social and love lives. Only once thing could tip him over the edge, and the was the death of his childhood friend, Midoriya Izuku. Deku.

Deku was murdered the night of Bakugou’s 18th birthday. They were out drinking, have the night of their lives, when a gun fire whistled through the air. Screaming could be heard. God, the screaming was horrendous. Bakugou hid under a near by table, and Deku just stood there, wide eyed, in plain sight.   
  


Bakugou could hear the words clearly still, _don’t move, or I will fire._ Deku moves backwards, falling to the floor. The shot could be heard for miles. Blood streamed from his best friends chest. In an instant, Deku was dead.

Days afterward, he still could comprehend the pain. His best friend, his lover, was dead. He didn’t cry at Deku’s funeral, he didn’t say anything either. Dekus mother sobbed and sobbed as she held onto his arm.   
  


——

Bakugou has gone into collage, still in grief. He could barely handle his classes. Once again he sat in his room, starring at the pictures of him and Deku. Him and his parents.   
  


He cussed and threw the pictures at the floor, getting up.

”God damn it Bakugou, get yourself together. You need to live. Better than they could ever provide,” He shoved his hands into his hair and slapped himself in the face, “You can do this.”   
  


Class had started ten minutes before he had arrived. His professor flared at him and claimed him as tardy, telling Bakugou to sit down. He grumbled and marched over to an open seat. next to him sat a red haired boy, he smiled and waved. Bakugou glared and pulled out his notes and got ready for the lecture.

——

Bakugou has grown close to the boy, who learned to call Kirishima Eijiro, or Dumb hair. His hair was gelled and spiked to a sharp point, it looked dumb to Bakugou. Kirishima could handle his explosive behaviors and made sure to keep Bakugou straight. 

But he hadn’t learned about Bakugou’s certain... fits.

But time again, Bakugou sat alone in his room thinking about Deku, and how he wished to have him back- 

A knock. It was light but he could hear it. Another knock.

“Who’s there?” Bakugou stood.  
“Bro! It’s Kirishima, I thought I’d come over and eat some Soba with you! It’s warm!” Kirishima called from outside the dorm.  
“Come in-“ Kirishima bursted in, his unnaturally spiky teeth bright and proud, but almost immediately, he stopped smiling.  
“Dude, you ok? You look like you’ve been crying,” Kirishima put down the soba and shuffled his way over to the unnerved Bakugou. 

“Get out of my face shitty hair! I don’t cry!” Well, at least he thought he didn’t. “Bro, it’s fine, you can tell me anything”

Bakugou froze. He sounded like Deku for a second. All he could think about was Deku. Bakugou let out a sob, tears welled up in his eyes and fell like waterfalls. He hiccuped as he grabbed Kirishimas shirt.  
“Shhh, it’s ok, let it out Bro,” Bakugou could feel the red haired boy rub circles into his back.

It’s been a while sense he’s felt so secure, 

Happy,

And greatful. Kirishima would sit there with Bakugou till he ran out of tears. 

Bakugou could now finally let go of his lover and strive for a new one.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, if there is any mistakes or if you have any comments about something please let me know! Thank you! ❤️😊


	3. Life is Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fluffy times ensue and Bokuto, Akashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima love each other to no end
> 
> (EXTREMELY SHORT DUDE)  
> ((NOT EDITED))

Kuroo had stepped outside into their kitchen, his heart up in his throat. The had been long and stressful. Collage was up his ass this year. But he had somethings he could look forward too once he got home. And one of them was sitting in the kitchen, his headphones plugged in.   
  


Tsukishima was sitting on one of the stools by the island, silently withering in his own problems. Kuroo tiptoed his way over to the skinny blonde and wrapped his armed around Tsukishima’s shoulders. Burying his head at the joint of the blondes neck and shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck. Sighing, Tsukishima let himself relax and embrace the warmth the older male gave him.

Stomping filled the hallway next to the kitchen, soon stopped and a sigh could be heard from the entrance. Bokuto. He made a happy noise and launched himself over to his two boyfriends. The three sat there for a few more minutes till Tsukishima started to complain,

”God, this is uncomfortable. Lets move to the couch,” the other two agreed and somewhat reluctantly moved themselves to the couch. Tsukishima plopped himself down first, waiting for the other two to join him. 

“Aww,” a sound has come from the front doorway, it was Akaashi.

”Akaagashiii! Join us!” Bokuto had stretched open his arms and beckoned the dark haired boy over.

Akaashi smiled and dropped his bag and plopped himself onto Kuroo. Kuroo made an “oof” as Akaashi flopped onto him. The four of them sighed and cuddled, life was perfect.

Even with all their problems, they had each other. They loved each other and that was all they needed. Life is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning out a full fic right now and that might take a while, so I’m updating this little by little every one in a while.
> 
> My school has been let out for 3 more weeks because of covid-19. After those three will be spring break. My school will still have homework so I still have to work on that, but I’ll be trying to plan and work out thing in the long run!
> 
> Please, everyone be safe and be clean! No matter where you are, wash your hands. 
> 
> The virus is not bad, it just spreads so easily to the elderly. In Seattle, Washington; China; Italy;South Korea; most deaths were the elderly and people with respiratory problems. I don’t know if babies have died yet, but it’s likely. Don’t panic and enjoy what you have! I hope everything gets better if something is happening.
> 
> I wanted to get this out to everyone, but have a good-day, night or whatever time it is where you are at! Love you all 🥰🥰❤️


	4. What the Hell is Bacon Soda Dude?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred loves soda. He’s always had, belittled sooner than later he gets his boyfriend to like more than just Pepsi™️.
> 
> ((Ofc I don’t own any of the brands 😬😬 but please enjoy! Short again 😭😭))(((plus cussing 🤬 😂😂😂)))((((not edited))))

Alfred took a long, long, gulp of Coke™️; he could feel the carbonation sizzle down his throat. Over the years he had gotten so used to the weird feeling. It was early in the morning, maybe 7-8 am. But the sun was still burning down heavily. The summers in California could be bipolar. One day it’s cold, the other it’s boiling hot for weeks.   
  


But today he was waiting for his boyfriend, Ivan. They had decided that Alfred was to show Ivan all the different sodas that he could have. Quite a weird reason to hang out. But to Alfred, he had an excuse to drink tons of soda.

Nearly 30 minutes in the sun, burning off his skin, Ivan arrived.

”You’re late dude!” Alfred huffed as Ivan kissed his cheek. 

“Sorry about that, I had to deal with some... political issues,” Ivan rested his head on Alfreds shoulder as he was led into the Blondes large house.

Alfred couldn’t be held up in something small, so he wasted money and bought a large house to live in by himself. Ivan is thinking of join his boyfriend in the house, but that’s going to take a while.

But the pair entered the kitchen, greeted with different packages of soda. They ranged from Sprite™️ to ™️ To Sunkist™️ to whatever Sierra Mist™️ was. Ivan was surprised by the amount of sodas kept in the kitchen,

”Jeez Al, do you always have this many sodas in your house?” Ivan turned to question the shorter man.

”Duh!” Alfred laughed, “Sodas life, gotta keep stocked up! Now! Grab a random one and take a sip!”

The pair spent nearly an hour or two talking about the different sodas that even existed. Alfred led into the topic of Bacon soda, 

“Yes way! It’s so weird! You find it at like 3 am at Walmart™️!” Alfred laughed as Ivan stared at him in disbelief.

”I won’t believe you until you get it to me,” Ivan’s eyes slanted as he smiled.

”Deal!”

———

  
“What the hell.”

Ivan put his hands up to his face as he stared at the bottle in Alfreds hand.   
  


It was Fucking Bacon Soda.

Ivan couldn’t believe his eyes, groaning his popped the can open and chugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have said (briefly) that I’m planning a big story and such. Idk when it will come out but be on the look out for that! It will be called Mania. Just a BL
> 
> The ship is HongIce (Hetalia) ((yes yes, I’m deep in the pits of hell)) and will be fairly long 😬. But really you don’t to need to know who the characters are or any of the “plot” that has been in Hetalia, like there has been any plot in any episode 🙄😂😂
> 
> Keep an eye out and have a good day, night, or whatever is the time your set at ❤️🥰❤️


	5. That’s how Everyone is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iida cares deeply about every student. Doesn’t matter if it’s Mineta or Not. Soon, he gets worried over Todoroki’s distant behavior.
> 
> (Same friend as the Kiribaku one has suggested another one, TODOIIDA!! 😍)  
> ((These things arnt ever edited 😂))

“Sit down all of you! Class is about to start!” He waved his hands, chopping through the air.

”Iida, you’re the only one standing,” Kaminari snickered as he rushed back to his seat.   
  


Iida was class president, the position given to him by Midoryia. He thinks he’s been doing well, he was able to keep up with the other student and hold controlled meetings. Iida had always loved seeing other happy and able to work. By seeing class 1-A work together made him happy.

But, there was one thing that was bothering him.

Todoroki

Todoroki has put on some distance from himself and the large class. He barely talked and interacted with the lively class. This had caught the class president’s eye and drove him to try and talk to the bi colored haired boy.   
  


One day after class Iida was exhausted and tired from a long day of training. His calf’s burned as he flopped down on the couch in the main room. Sighing, he rested his arm over his face. As he got relaxed, footsteps seemed to be traced from the hallway.

“Mind if I sit..?” It was Todoroki, he looked over the couch from the backside of it. His eyes seemed wide like an owls.

“Of course! Go ahead, Todoroki!” Iida moved his legs up to give the other boy room. He closed his eyes and waited for the other to sit.

Todoroki sat after a few seconds, careful not to disturb the other boy. The air was awkward and suffocating. Neither could find the right thing to say for a long while. Finally, Iida addresses Todoroki and told him what was on his mind, “Hey, Todoroki, why do you distance yourself so much? The class would love to get to know you while we’re here,” Iida moves his arm off his face and opens his eyes.

“What about if I don’t want to get to know you,” Todoroki everted his eyes from the other, glaring at the floor. He seemed to tense and press himself up against the couch.

Iida recognized the distant and cold behavior, once sitting up he asked why. Todoroki stares at him, his blue and brown eyes wide and unwavering, “What if you hurt me. There’s always going to be someone that wants to use you.”

Iida felt his heart break, this poor boy thought he was going to hurt him.

“What if I did something wrong? I would get punished. I have you do it right, i don’t know what you can do it me,” his voice cracked. Todoroki finally seemed to crack. Tears rolled down the side of his face, sticky and fast.

Iida could barely bare it. The boy that kept his distance was just afraid. He was just afraid that if something went wrong, he’d get punished, “Why do you think that..?” Iida tried to stay calm, lowering and sweetening his voice. He had to know why.

“That’s how everyone is! That’s what father told me...”

Iida felt everything fall into place. _This boy was abused._ Iida raised his hands to his face, mouth wide and in shock.   
  


“No! Not everyone! Some people want to care for you! Be your friend!” Iida reaches out to Todoroki, but he flinched.

”Oh. No! No! It’s ok! I don’t want to hurt you at all! How about we talk this out!” Iida sat back and softened his gaze. The bi color haired boy stared in disbelief, swallowing do his fear and started to talk. 


	6. A Secret Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyo!Russia loves teasing her boyfriend, and loves giving him surprises a little more!
> 
> Human Au
> 
> (Request from Ewq1111)  
> ((Not edited))

Ayna smiled as she slipped her oven gloves off, sitting back on the island in the middle of her kitchen to stare at the baking loaf of sweet bread. She adores pampering her silly husband, Alfred, and loves to tease him just as much. Teasing, living on, and surprising him were always a highlight of her day. Lately he has been down in the dirt about being rejected from his dream job. He's been out and about searching for another job. Ayna knows that when he gets home he puts on his silly, beautiful smile and pretends to be happy in front of her. But today she wanted to make him happy, truly happy. 

Pushing herself away from the island, she roamed her home. It wasn't big, nor was it small. It fit the pair nicely. Ayna picked up a small photo of her and Alfred on their wedding day. That day was sunny, bright and perfect. Her favorite flowers were on display, the yellow sunflowers complementing the sunny day. Ayna remembers the white suit Alfred wore, she loved how he looked in it. Her dress was glamorous, long and flowy. 

A sigh and a click came from the front doorway, snapping her out of her memories. Ayna out down the photo to where it had been and made her way to her lovely husband. Alfred noticed the pale, blonde beauty jump her way into his arm, laughing and kissing his cheeks. 

"Alfie! How was your day?" Ayna kept pampering his face with kisses, giggling. 

"Could've been better my sunflower," Alfred sighed and hugged his wife tighter into his chest. 

"Aw, poor Alfie! Everything will get better, I promise you," she reached up to stroke his blonde hair. 

Alfred sighed, letting go of the girl. He made his way past Ayna and headed to the living room, only to flop onto the couch. Alfred raised his arm to cover his face, he could not stand to look at his wife. He was so disappointed with himself. He couldn't even find a job while she worked from the dawn till the sun was half way down. Alfred still loved and admired the woman, she was determined to make his life perfect and calm. 

"Alfie?" Ayna settled next to her saddened husband, hands on her lap. Well, only for a few more seconds till she placed one on his side.

Alfred tensed, "Don't you dare," he raised his head to stare at the scheming Ayna. He quickly scooted away from her roaming hands, trying to escape the wrath of the tickles. 

“AYNA! Babe! C’mon, please, I give up!” He laughed as Ayna reached out and grabbed him, tickling his sides. Suddenly, a flurry of laughs filled the house. Alfred writhed around, trying to somehow get up from his disruptive wife. 

“Yo, yo, yo ,yo! Please have mercy! Ayna~ mercy!” He gasped as she squeezed his sides and tickled him.

She giggled as she slowly stopped tickling Alfred, putting her hands down she smiled at him. She loved teasing him. Maybe tickling was fun too. Alfred scrunched up and took heavy breaths as he tried to regain his composure. 

“How do you feel now, Alfie?” She stood up, stepping over to him. Bending down in front of his face while he laid on the couch, kissing his head she backed off.

“Yeah… thanks babe. You really made my day,” Alfred wheezed as he responded, sarcastically. 

Ayna smiled and pulled the slumped over man up, “Well, anytime now, something to actually make you feel better is almost ready!” 

“What?” Alfred lit up as he was dragged up and pulled into the kitchen.

A smell, an angelic smell. He found himself over by the oven, bending down to see what could be inside it. Ayna turned on the oven light to let Alfred see the sweet bread. He smiled, looking back up to the platinum blonde. 

“Oh Ayna, you always know how to cheer me up,” He kissed his cheek, “With food.”

Ayna laughed out loud as she wrapped her arms around the man, “I married you for a reason, Alfie.”

He laughed as he picked her up, as twirled her in the air. The two spent a few minutes in bliss as they pampered each other with kisses and laughter. But they were soon interrupted by the beeping of the timer. The timer was a reminder that the sweet bread was done and was read to let it cool off. Ayna pulled away from Alfred and headed for the bread. She soon was able to open the oven and take the bread out to air and cool down. 

“uGh, is it cooled down now?” Alfred laid his head onto Ayna’s shoulder and groaned. 

She smiled and patted Alfred’s head, “A few more minutes, Alfie.”

Alfred grinned and looked up to the woman, 

wrapping his arms around her waist and waited.

And waited

And waited… 

Soon Ayna pulled his arms away, her grip not soft at all, “Alfie~ I think the bread is ready.”

“Yes! Gimme, gimme!” Alfred reached out to grab the sweet bread.

Ayna quickly swatted his hand away, “I'm going to put some honey on it, wait a second.”

“Aya! But you said it was ready!” He groaned.

“I’ll finish it once you sit down and be patient!” Ayna shot a glare over to Alfred, pulling out the honey from the cupboard. 

Alfred groaned and tapped his fingers on the island's marble top. He rocked back and forth on the stool that he sat one, waiting for his wife to set out the sweet bread. A second later, Ayna skipped over to place the honey drizzled sweet bread, in slices, in front of him. Licking his lips he thanked her and took a bite off of a slice.

It was wonderful. The sweet bread was well, of course, sweet. It was fluffy and sticky. The honey was somehow such an amazing touch, that he just had to eat more. Luckily, the bread was still warm. 

“Ayna, thank you,” He looked up to the female, smiling wide. He was happy, the love of his life is trying to make sure he’s ok. Now he will work so hard for her. He will get a job; one that pays well. He wants to support her, and keep her happy.

“I love you Alfred…” Ayna walked over to him, kissing him.

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had large writers block since my last story (Please, Please) but I thought about the request i got and wanted to get a hit at it. I hope you liked it Ewq1111, sweet request!
> 
> REQUESTS OPEN!!


	7. Not Helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa finds a spider on the wall and freaks out, calling suga to help him. 
> 
> Suga's no help.

Oikawa screamed as he jumped onto the couch, pushing himself to the farthest end of the couch. The nightmare, a beast, the devil itself, skirted around the carpet. The devil, a spider, with its damning eight legs and too many eyes, roamed his apartment. No one was here to save him today. No one was around, it was all quiet till that spider showed up. The screams of terror seemed to gradually get louder as the devil got closer and closer. The couch couldn't protect him now. 

Oikawa's front door slammed open, letting a panicked Sugawara in,

"Oikawa?? Are you ok?" His hair was messed up and he was breathing hard.

"LOOK, LOOK!" Oikawa pointed over to the devil on the floor getting closer to him. 

Suga paused.

.

.

.

"You're on your own," And the silver hair man left Oikawa to deal with this problem himself.

"NO, SUGAAA!"

And now Oikawa's savior was gone, and he was by himself in this terrible terrible situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smth short. Smth to clear my writers block >;0000


	8. You and Your Damn Cats...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino wakes up to have cat fur in his mouth.
> 
> (Not edited)

Light flickered on and off as he rolled to his side. Lovino felt like shit. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, his feet hurt, and his mouth... felt weird? Smacking his mouth he felt something in it. It was short but it was soft. _WHAT THE FUCK?_ Lovino sat up, opening his mouth. _Cat fur._ Breathing out, trying to avoid breathing in tons of cat fur, and headed towards the bedroom bathroom. Stopping by the sink he spat out the lumpy, disgusting cat hair. Not being able to get it all out, Lovino had to suck it up and wash it out with water. Cupping his hands, he turned on the sink water and sipped it. Rinsing his mouth, Lovino was able to get out all of the cat fur. 

Though, looking in the mirror he looked at himself. _Oh my god, i look like i was in a blizzard...!_ His black tee-shirt was coated with white cat hair. He was going to kill Heracles. Stomping out of the bathroom, he stood at the side of THEIR bed. On the way Lovino had to step over a few cats. Looking around he spotted the open window that he always told the Greek to close before they went to bed. If the Greek didn't, cats would flock to the open window to come and hang with Heracles. 

Lovino snorted as he shooed the cats out the window, careful not to hurt any of them. They scampered out, tails between their legs. None of them really liked Lovino except for the one white cat. She was the cause of the animal living in his mouth. Going back over to the Greek, Lovino yanked off the pale cream covers.

"Get up asshole!" Lovino flicked Heracles forehead when he groaned.

The Greek laid in bed still, head stuffed between pillows. Before the Italian could force Heracles awake, a little squeak came from the otherside of the bed. 

The white cat.

He glared at the cat, trying to wave it away. It wouldn't budge.

"Heracles, your damn cat wont leave. I told you to close the window, like i do every night," Lovino shook his boyfriends sleepy body.

The greek groaned, "But she likes you Lovi..."

"Heracles! Get it out! i woke up with it's damn hair in my fucking mouth!" He snorted, grabbing the Greeks arm, pulling him up.

The white cat purred as she moved to lay on Heracles' lap. He smiled lazily and stroked its fur. Lovino groaned, turning to leave the bedroom. he might as well make Breakfast if he cant get that damn cat out of his house. Picking a new shirt out of his closet, he threw his fur stained shirt into the laundry basket and put on a clean shirt. Storming off to the kitchen his sloppily threw eggs onto the counter. Grabbing seasoning, etc. 

Flipping the egg in the frying pan, Lovino sighed. he wished his boyfriend would just close the door and the windows. Lovino has been coming home later and later due to his brother falling ill. Heracles could at least be responsible and do what Lovino asks of him. The birds chirped and sang as the eggs sizzled. Whistling a tune, he swayed his hips back and forth, gaining a rhythm. 

Slow footsteps stalked down the stair, green eyes watching Lovino. Smiling, the Greek walked up behind the swaying Italian. Wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist, he started to sway with the whistling tune. The smell of eggs fillied the kitchen, slowly cooking as time slowed down. Turning off the stove, Lovino turned around and set the eggs aside. His whistling tune still in play. Heracles seemed to be in a trance, smiling and nodding along to the small tune. 

Lovino rested his arms over Heracles' shoulders, while the greek rested his hands lightly on the italians waist. They drifted left and right, circling the kitchen. It was an obvious apology from Heracles. Dancing is something they both enjoyed and it would always calm the other down.

"Sorry for not closing the windows," Heracles' slow and lazy voice spoke into Lovino's ear.

"You've been forgiven," Lovino pressed his face into the taller man's shoulder.

They swayed in harmony for a few more minutes, Lovino's whistling taking over Heracles mind. The calm of Lovino's and the birds signing tugged the Greek closer to his beloved. 

Heracles smiled as he pressed a lazy kiss to Lovino's forehead,

"I love you..."

"I love you to, jackass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post about Gremano on Tumblr and i fell in love with the ship. Maybe not popular but its cute enough. Enjoy more Gremano while i take a break from school and my other fics <3


	9. Midnight Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino confesses to the guy hes liked for years, and enjoys his night more than he could’ve ever imagined.
> 
> (Not edited, NSFW)

Lovino fiddled with the note he held in his hands. Standing under a big oak tree, in the dark, he paced and paced. His head swirled with possibilities, thinking about what could happen. Would Heracles be mad? Upset? Lovino felt like he was going to pass out. The cold night air seemed to sting his eyes, starting to water. Rubbing his eyes, Lovino sat down at the roots. The full moon seemed to mock him. Heracles wouldn't come. He'd probably be sleeping or hanging out with his cats. 

The Italian sighed and rested his head in his arms. Pulling his legs to his chest, he felt himself deflate. The leaves of the Oak fell with the wind, the cold autumn night wind chilled Lovino to the bone. Rubbing his arms he regretted even coming tonight. He should've never tried to confess, never should've come out on a cold night with short sleeve. He felt a sob slip from his throat. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he checked the time. 

12:15 am

Lovino sighed. Heracles was 15 minuets late. Finally his body let it all out, the tears, sobs, and weeping. It came to him like a waterfall. Tears fell from his cheeks to his arms, his shoulders shaking. Heracles was never going to come. Lovino was losing hope, he was chilled to the bone and his tears felt like ice. His attention drifted back over to the note he held between his fingers, a feeling of anger washed over him. Lovino pushed himself up and started to rip the note apart. The pieces scattered down to the dry grass, lifting his foot, Lovino stomped on the pieces. He sobbed as he fell to his knees, convinced that his crush wouldn't show up.

He felt like an idiots. How did he expect such a perfect person to show up to see HIM? Lovino was stupid, short, he couldn't control his anger, he cussed like a sailor. He wasn't like his brother. Lovino was nothing like the perfect being named Feliciano. How could he get his hope up this much? 

Lovino rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears. 

"Oh, you're still here," A soft male voice came from behind the tree, Lovino whipped around,"I'm sorry, i fell asleep. I'm glad you're still here."

Heracles. It was Heracles. He gasped, whipping his tears and standing up straight. He moved around to cover up the ripped love note.

"I-I thought you weren't coming," Lovino stared into Heracles oak green eyes. His eyes matched the tree.

The greek smiled, "Sorry. Need something Lovino?"

Heracles Turned to get a bit closer to the sniffling Italian. Lovino flushed as he faced the Greek, his heart fluttering. He sucked in breaths, trying to clam himself down.

"Lovino?" Heracles stepped forward, "All you alright?"

"I-" He let out a sob. He felt so stupid, sad, but also joy. A smile appeared on his face.

He looked up to the greek man, his face illuminated by the full moon. His face was flushed as he looked at Lovino, smiling. Something he has never seen, the Italian smiling. it didn't happen often.

"Thank y-you for coming," Lovino stummbled over his words, he wasn't prepared for this situation. This wasn't something the he thought would happen,"I did have a not but uh, i ripped it up right before you arived."

Lovino moved to the side to show Heracles the scrapped note. 

"Heracles..." he took a deep breath, "I like you. Like, like like you."

Heracles' eyes widened, staring at the panicked other. He lifted his hands to touch Lovino's cheeks, rubbing his thumb across them gently. Lovino gaped, resting his hands on the others. 

"I like you too," Heracles smiled, leaning forward to rest his forehead on the shorter one,"I'm sorry that i was so late..."

Lovino choked, "It's fine. Thank you."

The two stared at each other, Heracles smiled as the moon lit up his loves face. His cheeks were tear stained and red. He smiled sadly, leaning his head away. He kept circling his thumbs across Lovino's face, though something seemed to take over his body. He started to pull in the shorter man, right till their lips touched. Heracles relished in the cool chapped lips, they moved slow against each other. Lovino thought he was going to die, the kiss drove him wild. He cold barely keep it in his pants.

Heracles' lazy kiss turned upwards, smiling while kissing. Passion grew as they pushed against each other. Lovino pushed away, gasping for air.

"Not here! Lets go somewhere private-" He was cut off by kisses scattering his face.

"My place then. Did you walk here? I'll drive," Heracles took Lovino's hands and dragged them back to a slick black Korres P4.

Lovino gasped, the car was pretty, it was sleek and seemed a bit old? maybe the original 2014 version. Lovino preferred the cars he had back in Italy. But he hopped into shotgun anyways. The drive was quiet, it wasn't awkward by any means, but it was dead. At a light Heracles leaned forward and turned on the radio. Thelo na me nioseis, Lovino wasn't really into greek songs but he did recognize the song from Heracles making him listen to it. 

Να 'ξερες τα βράδια πως μισώ  
Που με τιμωρούν, που σε 'χω χάσει  
Θέλω να σε δω το ομολογώ  
Άλλη τέτοια νύχτα ας μη περάσει

The song was quite beautiful, the guitar soothing but fast paced. The mans voice soothing and warm, but the problem was that Lovino couldn't under stand the Lyrics.

Θέλω να με νιώσεις, να μη με προδώσεις  
Θέλω να σ' ακούω να μου λες πως μ' αγαπάς  
Θέλω να με νιώσεις, να μη με σκοτώσεις  
Πες πως δε τελειώσαν όσα άρχισαν για μας

Heracles swayed back and forth slowly as he drove. 

The music was captivating

Να 'ξερες τις ώρες πως μετρώ  
Σαν πληγές στο σώμα μου επάνω  
Είναι τόσες που έχω να σε δω  
Κι αν δεν έρθεις νιώθω θα πεθάνω

Lovino started to sway, the music dragging him in like it did with Heracles. The greek smiled as he took a glance at the swaying Italian. 

Θέλω να με νιώσεις, να μη με προδώσεις  
Θέλω να σ' ακούω να μου λες πως μ' αγαπάς  
Θέλω να με νιώσεις, να…

The song slowly dragged to an end, timing perfectly they pulled up into Heracles' driveway. Heracles stepped out of the car, walking over to Lovino's side. Opening the cars side door he helped Lovino out. The moon lit up his face, his tan skin lightening. Lovino thanked Heracles and let him direct him inside. The house was dark, barely lit from one open window.

"Want something to drink, Lovi?" The greek man turned on the hallway light, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," Lovino followed the older and taller man into the now lit up kitchen.

It was big, the smell of cheese wasn't strong or bitter but it was there. Cupboards, shelves, an over, and a refrigerator outlined the room. Right in the middle was an island, stools placed around it. Heracles was filling a glass cup with water when Lovino sat down on the islands counter. The sound of water stopped and looking up Lovino saw Heracles hand the glass to him.

"Thanks, Karpusi," Lovino smirked as he took a drink.

"Vargas," The Greek man took a breath.

The air seemed to get hotter, setting down the glass Lovino pushed himself off the counter, strutting up to Heracles. He felt his face flush as heracle countered, coping Lovino. 

Heracles felt Lovino's hands loop around his neck, his fingers combing through his dark, curly hair. Heracles questioned himself if they should be doing this. Lovino had JUST confessed, they were going fast. But he couldn't stop the blood rushing down to his dick when he saw Lovino's olive green eyes. The built up lust from months seemed to grow as he wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist. The Italian pulled Heracles in by his hair, kissing him. Lovino felt like the world was hit in that moment. He finally had the love of his life in his arms, kissing him. Heat rose to his cheeks, flushing his body against the older mans chest. 

The feeling of Heracles tongue prodded at his lips, licking and sucking. Opening his mouth, Lovino swooned as he felt their tongues pressed against each other. Heracles smiled through the kiss, exploring the new area. Heracles' hands moved from Lovino's waist to his ass, feeling a groping. Lovino felt his dick harden, he felt the way Heracles treated, he loved it. 

The short brunette let out a low moan, Heracles' tongue still down his throat. The taller one of the two kneaded his ass for a bit longer, then finally let go due to the low moan. They pulled away, breaths hot and fast. Heracles couldn't stop starring into Lovino's olive eyes.

"What, jackass? Want me to blow you or not?" Heracles laughed at Lovino's comment.

"Hmm, i have a better idea," Heracles bent down, slowly picking Lovino up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL??" Lovino gasped in surprise. 

"We can save that for next time, Γατάκι," Heracles smiled as he trotted up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Heracles has always been known as that hot, lazy man from down the road. He was roman god HOT. Lovino was known for the opposite. Well, sure, he was cute. Cute like a puppy his brother always said. Feliciano was crazy. He was always out with the potato bastard. The man was tall and always seemed to be in a bad mood, Lovino hated the german man with his little brother. 

Lovino first saw the greek one sunny day at a cafe. The Greek always drank hes coffee different, asking the baristas to crush and boil the coffee beans, always making sure it was finer than an espresso. That ladies working figured it out after a few days. The greeks hair was always a mess, choppy but in a... perfect sort of way. He always drawn his coffee near a window, reading a book. 

Lovino never had enough courage to try to talk to the handsome man. Felicano always pestered him about talking to the stranger. As creepy as it is, Lovino knew the greeks name. _Maybe he was greek? He seemed like he was from somewhere is southern Europe._ Maybe some day he'd man up and talk to Heracles.

Oh and that's what he did. 

Lovino had brought Antonio with his, it was in the middle of winter and Christmas lights hung around the cafe. It was a green christmas as always. But it was cold of course, drawing the friends to take a break and get some coffee. Antonio smiled and un-wrapped his scarf from around his neck.

"I thought you would be hanging out with Francis or Gilbert today," They had ordered their coffees and had sat down by a window. Heracles' window.

"I could be, but i wanted to spend time with you lovi! I haven't seen you in a while," Antonio smiled, "Im glad i even got in contact with you!"

The two chatted for what seemed like hours. Lovino always felt like Antonio was like a second brother. But Antonio didn't feel the same why, well that way anyways. Antonio felt more, he liked Lovino. They had dated for a few months, but it was never mutual. They finally cut it off last spring, they didn't really stay in touch. the whole break up destroyed their relationship. But now he sat in one of the best Cafes in town talking to Antonio of the hot greek guy he always saw here.

And unsurprisingly, the greek walked in right as they were talking about him.

"Oh my god... Lovi, it that him??" Antonio looked back and forth.

"Yes-" His voice cracked.

"Heracles!" Antonio called out to the greek.

"What are you doing!?" Lovino hissed.

"Oh, long time no see, Antonio," Heracles smiled as he lazily dragged his feet over to their table.

"You too! How are you, hows the place treating you?" Antonio got up to shake the greeks hand.

"Ah, its all right. This cafe is my saving grace," Heracles sighed.

Antonio laughed, "i want to introduce you to someone! This is Lov-"

"I can introduce myself, bastard," Lovino stood up, shaking a bit, "Im Lovino Vargas, its a pleasure to meet you...?"

He tried to pretend to not know the Greeks name.

"Heracles Karpusi, Its nice to meet you as well, Lovino," Heracles pronounced his name syllable by syllable.

His blood rushed to his dick, _Oh shit._

* * *

He smiled at he felt Heracles hands roam his chest, his fingers warm and slow. During the time he was placed on the bed and when he felt the hands roaming, his shirt and pants were thrown across the room. Heracles leaned down to kiss at his neck, hard and bruising, 

Pleasure ripples down his back, clouding his head. Lovino slightly pulled on Heracles’ shirt, silently telling him to take it off. And soon the Greek complied, stripping his shirt and placing it some where in the bedroom. hands reach back up to run up and down Lovino’s thighs. A lazy smile was plastered onto Heracles face as he moved.

In a swift move, Lovino’s boxers were off. He gasped, cold air slapping him in the dick. 

”Hera! Close your damn window! It’s fucking cold!” Lovino growled, clearly upset and sexually frustrated. 

”oh, of course, Γατάκι,” Heracles got off the bed and crossed the room to the window.

Though, Lovino watched the man’s back, muscles rippling slightly as the closed the heavy window.

oh how luck he was.

Heracles swiftly made his his way back over to the squirming Italian. Taking off his pants (leaving Heracles is his boxers), he pinned Lovino’s hands above his head. Leaning down, Heracles kissed down from behind his ears, to his neck, chest, and head right down to his groin. His dick twitched in anticipation, but, to Lovino’s dismay, Heracles skipped down to his thighs.

He sighed, wiggling his hips. Heracles lifted up his right leg, resting it on his shoulder. The Greek nibbles at the fat, chewing and sucking. Like the kisses on his neck, they bruised into a bright red and purple. 

Lovino moaned, savoring the feeling that Heracles gave him. His dick twitched, wanting attention. Though, Heracles would not give it what it wanted. He slowly made his way down his leg, kissing slowly and surely. 

and this was the day that Lovino found out that Heracles liked to tease.

The feeling of Heracles’ lips lingered on his leg. Sensation ripples through Lovino’s body, a moan slipping past his throat. Heracles sighed and finally gave in, leaning towards Lovino’s waiting dick. 

He paused, letting go of Lovino’s leg, reaching for the desk-side. Pulling open the drawer, and grabbing a plain lubricant. He reached back over to Lovino, who now just wanted to be fucked in some way.

Heracles felt himself second guess himself,

Lovino had just confessed. He knew they’re going fast, but was this fast ok? Was he ready for this? 

”Lovino-“ He was cut off.

”GOD, just FUCK me already, cheese freak! Cmon!” Lovino groaned, turning to face Heracles, his dick almost limp.

”Are you sure WE’RE ready for this kind of action so early into our relationship?” He frowned, looking over Lovino’s naked body.

”Don't ask me, I’m asking you to fuck me,” He snorted, “The real question is that, are you ready for this? Do you want this?” 

Lovinos voice was soft and caring, something you rarely see. His attitude could change in a flash. One second he could be nice, and the other he would want to kill you. 

”I want this! Of course I do!” Heracles took a deep breath.

”Now, do you thing you’re ready?”

”Yes! I’m ready! But it’s just.... oh it’s nothing,” Heracles pushed his face into his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed.

”It’s not nothing, Hera,” Lovino scooted closer to the droopy man, “Please, tell me.”

”What are we? I know you just confessed! Are we dating? Fuck buddies?” Heracles eyes flashed and he took a desperate look Over to Lovino.

Lovino stared into his oak green eyes, taking in the desperation, “Heracles Karpusi, today you are now my boyfriend and I’m your boyfriend. Sí?” 

Heracles smiled, “Ναί.”

Heracles leaned in to kiss his new boyfriend, “Though, I want to wait. Wait for the perfect time and spot. Is that alright, Γατάκι?”

”Of course, whatever makes you comfortable, amore,” Lovino smiled into the kiss.

they pulled away, Heracles getting up to grab their clothes from the ground. He set them into the laundry bin and searched his closet for something comfy for the both of them. Throwing a pair of shorts and a large tee over to Lovino, he put them on. Same goes with Heracles. 

a purr came from the doorway, a white cat. She smiled and poured as she jumped onto the bed, curling around Lovino’s side of the bed. 

”Oh cmon! I’m going to get cat hair all over myself! Fuck Tard...” Lovino scratched behind the cats ear, “What’s her name?”

”I believe that ones name is Miele,” Heracles smiles over to Lovino, who was pulling the covers over himself.

”Miele? Really?” Lovino laughed loudly, “Honey in Italian! You’re killing me, amore!” 

”I was thinking about you when I was naming her,” Heracles kissed Lovino’s temple, “sleep tight, Γατάκι.”

“Good night, cock block.”

Heracles wheezed, “Just go to bed!”

”Ha! I knew you couldn’t stay away from sleep much longer!”

”it’s 1 In the morning, Γατάκι, go to bed.”

Lovino mumbled but tucked into Heracles, snuggling in close.

”You’re such a romantic...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *listening to Bubblegum K.K. While writing, trying to clear my sins* hahaha, I’m not ok.  
> Also, Fuck you Sianna. Thanks a lot 😂😂
> 
> Translations:  
> ((Thelo na me nioseis)) Να 'ξερες τα βράδια πως μισώ  
> Που με τιμωρούν, που σε 'χω χάσει  
> Θέλω να σε δω το ομολογώ  
> Άλλη τέτοια νύχτα ας μη περάσει  
> Θέλω να με νιώσεις, να μη με προδώσεις  
> Θέλω να σ' ακούω να μου λες πως μ' αγαπάς  
> Θέλω να με νιώσεις, να μη με σκοτώσεις  
> Πες πως δε τελειώσαν όσα άρχισαν για μας  
> Να 'ξερες τις ώρες πως μετρώ  
> Σαν πληγές στο σώμα μου επάνω  
> Είναι τόσες που έχω να σε δω  
> Κι αν δεν έρθεις νιώθω θα πεθάνω  
> Θέλω να με νιώσεις, να μη με προδώσεις  
> Θέλω να σ' ακούω να μου λες πως μ' αγαπάς  
> Θέλω να με νιώσεις, να… (Greek): If you knew that I hate the nights  
> Cause they punish me for losing you  
> I admit it, I want to see you  
> I don’t want to go through such a night again  
> I want you to feel me  
> To not betray me  
> I want to hear you saying that you love me  
> I want you to feel me  
> To not kill me  
> Say that what we started didn’t end  
> If you knew that I’m counting the hours  
> Like wounds on my body  
> So many hours have passed since I saw you for last time  
> And I think I'll die if you don’t come  
> I want you to feel me  
> To not betray me  
> I want to hear you saying that you love me  
> I want you to feel me  
> To not kill me  
> Say that what we started didn’t end  
> Γατάκι (Greek): Kitten  
> Amore (Italian): Love  
> Sí (Italian): Yes  
> Ναί (Greek): Yes  
> Miele (Italian): Honey


	10. Saturday Night Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time together after a meeting seems nice.
> 
> (Country names used)  
> ((Not edited))

Iceland stood in the Kitchen, staring at the popping popcorn. The popping was like a fly in his ear, he drove his gaze away from the microwave. He leaned against the kitchen's sink, taking in the spotless kitchen. It still sparkled in the moon light, the window to Iceland's right was open. He sighed, tapping his foot rapidly, wanting to start the movie that he picked out. 

It was his last day in the Netherlands before he had to return home for his own work. Iceland wanted to spend the last few hours with his boyfriend, heading home with him after the world meeting was over. Of course, his brother Norway didn't want him to stay with the Netherlands (or anyone for that matter) but Denmark marched the older nation away. He might've thrown a few diminishing comments to the Dutch man before he scurried off with the other Nordics.

Iceland could barely stand them at times.

He tilted his head back, a few seconds left on the timer, the popcorn nearly done. The young nation pushed himself off the sink and head for the microwave, ready to stop the time when it started to screech. The microwave went off, the sound as horrible as it always was. Pulling the steaming popcorn bag out of the microwave, Iceland searched the cupboards for a large bowl. It wasn't to hard, the utensils and necessities order neatly in the large cupboards. He quickly pulled a red bowl out and pored the popcorn it. Throwing out the greasy bag, he wiped down the counter with a wet rag and headed for the living room. 

With the red bowl in hand, Iceland slid onto the large, soft, couch. The Dutch man eyed the younger nation as he placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. The island nation moved to snuggle into the side of the Netherlands, seeking out warmth. The Netherlands smiled, pulling up the blanket from the side of the couch to cover both of them up. 

Iceland leaned against the taller nation, eyes drifting to the tv screen. The Netherlands reached over to the coffee table, picking up the remote. 

The movie was soft, the french language danced in Iceland's ears. He felt himself drift a few times, his eyes shutting at one scene then opening to a whole different one. Maybe it was because he couldn't understand french and didn't want to read the subtitles or it was the fact that he was snuggled up to the side of the Netherlands. The large, warm, gentle, hands played with his hair for the entirety of the movie. A low hum came from his throat, please with the soft fiddling and touching. Maybe he was falling asleep.

The slow, soft movie ended just as it begun, and Iceland had no idea what happened during that period of time. They sat together for much longer, listening to each other breath. The popcorn bowl lied on the carpet, empty. 

Iceland groaned as his boyfriend moved to get up,

"Noooo..." He reached out for the leaving warmth. 

"Sorry but that bowl is not staying there," The Netherlands kissed the Icelanders forehead, then reached down the the buttered bowl.

"You better come back... If i have to get up and then find you smoking, you're in big trouble Big guy..." Iceland rolled over to watch the Netherlands walk towards the kitchen.

"I know, i know..." He could go for a smoke right now. But he didn't want Iceland to be upset so he just put the bowl away and headed back towards the couch. 

He watched the Icelander move again to make more space on the couch, moving the cover open as well. The Netherlands thanked him and slipped under the blankets. 

Once again the pair were together, huddling tight. Iceland titled his head up to look at the larger nation,

"You should've closed the kitchen window..."

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god- why the hell am i writing this....
> 
> OK DON'T BLAME ME, I'VE READ ALL THE THE NEDICE FICS ON AO3 AND I AIN'T GONNA LET THIS SHIP GO 
> 
> *sob*


	11. The Milk Girl and the Paper Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late 1940's  
> Ochako meets a strange, skittish boy during work hours.
> 
> (Not edited)  
> ((short))

The sun burned her arms as she biked down the steep road, milk bottles clanked in the bike's basket. Uraraka had woken up later than usual, even though her fathers milk company was draining of orders. She drove her bike to the nearest house around the corner, slamming the breaks, she caught the flying bottles. The glass clinking together as she trotted towards the door, steps heavy and tired. Uraraka set down the bottles, making sure she wouldn't break them. 

Uraraka sighed as she wiped the beating sweat off of her forehead. The morning, summer sun glared at her, making her wish she'd wore shorts instead. Reaching down, the short girl rolled up her pants; cuffing them. Ringing the doorbell, she waited outside. Footsteps came from inside the house, light barking as well. leaning back and forth, Uraraka impatiently waiting for someone to open the door. 

The door slowly opened, a young, short, woman shushing a dog away.

"Oh! Im so glad you're here!" The woman had long, dark green hair and light freckles, "Here you go."

The woman handed Uraraka the paid amount for the milk bottles. Shifting through the money, she thanked the woman and head back towards her bike. Tucking the money into her pocket, she hopped right back onto her bike. 

"Izuku! Good, you're home!" The young woman had popped back outside to wave to a teen, riding a bike as well.

Uraraka followed the woman's gaze, landing on a boy around her own age. His hair the same green as the womans, his freckles much darker as well. He waved towards her, smiling. 

Uraraka froze, she watched as the teen parked his bike and rushed up the porch. She smiled and waved back a bit, a small wave. The teen, Izuku, ginned and nodded. She watched as the boy turned and close the front door, the milk bottles in his hands. The girl slowly lowered her hand, staring at the door. 

"Oh wow," She sighed, smiling. 

Uraraka gazed over to his bike, newspapers filling the front basket. Picking herself back up, she peddled out of the driveway. Surely, the day couldn't get any better. 


	12. A Bear and a Deer in the Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sucked off a bit to hard leaves Alfred not able to breathe.
> 
> (not edited)

Heat swarmed his stomach as a large, cold hand drifted down his spine. The blonde shuddered as the hand cupped his ass, squeezing and rolling. Alfred moaned as the other hand drifted towards his chest, ghosting over his stomach and nipples. The man over top moved his thumb in circles as he played with Alfred’s perky nipples.   
  


The scent and heat of arousal clogged Alfreds mind, fogging up his brain. 

The man’s ice cold hand swooped from his ass to his thigh, lightly rubbing up and down. Alfred groaned, turning his head away from the scene.

“Fredka, look at me,” The man above Alfred snarled, grabbing his chin.

Alfred made a small noise in complaint, scowling as the man above teased him. Both hands had now drifted down to his knees, rubbing underneath. To Alfred’s surprise, the action sent blood right to his dick. He gasped as the hands drifted towards waist, as light as always.

The blonde shifted back and forth, twisting and whining. He longed for a harder touch, something that would burn through his skin. 

”Ivan...” Alfred drew out the n, using the sweetest voice he could manage, “Fucking TOUCH me already...”

”I am,” Ivan chuckles, “Don’t be so picky...”

”Not what I meant-“ Alfred gasped as Ivan pulled him forwards, his legs over the man’s square shoulders. “I meant- Harder, touch me more.”

”Aren’t you needy today...” Ivan smiled as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Alfreds collarbone. He lightly kissed around, waiting for a moan to tell him that he’s found the perfect spot. Alfred gasped as Ivan sucked a spot on the joint of his shoulder and neck. Ivan sucked harder, tugging and nipping at the skin.

Pulling back, the pale man could see the mark forming, it was bright and purple. His hands drifted towards Alfreds crotch, barley touching the head of his dick. 

Alfred bucked his hips, searching for the lingering feeling of the soft fingers. Ivan drifted one hand to take Alfreds dick, holding it in a light fist. Alfred squirmed, trying to slide the hand up and down. Ivan stayed still, his other hand resting on Alfreds knees.

Removing the cold hand from Alfreds dick, Ivan gently touched the tip. Pre cum formed as he lightly played. The younger blonde couldn’t help but to moan, trying to hide it in his hand.

”No... Sunflower, I want to hear you,” Ivan pouted, his voice sickly sweet.

”I don’t! You don’t need to,” Alfred tried to slide his legs from Ivan’s shoulders, though they were trapped immediately. Ivan’s hands grabbed his knees,

”Do I have to tie you up so you can’t go...?” Ivan frowned, “I know you don’t like that...”

Alfred scowled, “Fine. I’ll comply.” The younger of the pair scoffed as he shifted, pushing his hips forward.

Ivan smiled again as he reach down to touch Alfreds dick, gently moving up and down. His thumb rubbing at the tip, gathering the pre cum. Ivan slicked up Alfreds dick with the coating, a lewd sound filling the room as he moved his hand. His fingers touch all the right places, Alfred’s balls, tip, and The underside of his dick. 

Alfred found himself moaning to the rhythmic motions of the hand, his voice loud and squeaky. Ivan smiled as he watched Alfred moan, he took in the view from down below.

Alfred felt pressure rise in his abdomen, causing his view to fade from white to color a few times. His vision was going white- 

To Alfreds dismay, Ivan removed his hand from the blondes dick, leaving Alfred complaining. 

”Ivan! God damnit! I was right there..!” Alfred snapped as Ivan kissed his knees.

”I know, Sunflower. You can wait for now,” Ivan smiled childishly as he lifted his hands to dance over Alfreds cheeks, drifting his thumbs over his lips. “I want you to cum in my mouth, you’ll do that for me? Won’t you?”

Alfred choked, “W-WHAT?! You-???” His eyes widened, he’s never done anything of the sort before. Most of his flings with Ivan was just penetration. 

”I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to swallow you. Is that clear, Sunflower?” Ivan’s lips twitched up in a menacing manner. The child’s play was over.

”Yeah.. Capeesh...” Alfred squirmed under Ivan’s gaze, it was predictory, like Ivan was a bear ready to eat Alfred up. Alfred’s eyes blew wide, doe-ish. Ivan has always thought of the poor boy as a deer, his deer. His prey that was trapped by a car and a bear. Maybe that car was sex, idioms were strange to Ivan.

Alfred was Ivans deer in the headlights and Ivan was Alfreds bear.

Thoughts were soon interrupted by the feeling of a wet, warm opening that consumed Alfreds dick. He gasped in surprise, pleasure shooting up his spine. Ivan moved slow for the first seconds, letting Alfred adjust. Just so, Alfred bucked his hips, searching for that paralyzing feeling. 

Ivan smiled as he lowered farther down, taking Alfreds whole dick in is mouth, letting it touch his throat. 

”Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!” Alfreds hands dived into Ivan’s pale blonde hair, tugging hard. “Ohhh, yeah right there, Big guy...” Alfred moaned and screamed as Ivan sucked harder, and suddenly he couldn’t breath.

He can’t breathe.

Alfred gasped for air, but no matter what he tried, the pleasure from down below took the air away. 

“Ivan, Ivan, hey, hey...” Alfred tapped his head, “Stop-! I can’t breathe-“ Alfred choked over his words, hardly able to get them out of his mouth. Soon, one last suck pushed him right over the edge. He was seeing white, his dick snapped: releasing cum into Ivan’s mouth. 

Alfred gasped for air, his lungs burned. Ivan smiled as he swallowed the cum, dreamily staring at Alfred.

”Fuck dude- you nearly fucking killed me..” Alfreds legs were slid off from Ivan’s shoulders and set down to rest on the bed.

”What a way to die, am I right, Sunflower?”


	13. Edelwiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert spends time with Roderich, making amends. 
> 
> (Not edited)

Gilbert breathed in as he stepped outside. It was mid day in Germany, the summer breeze light and cool. The smell of flowers coated him as he scanned the the field, the sweet aroma of Edelwiss blew from the flowers that surrounded the small wooden cottage.The bright white of the petals reflected into a bright blaze that shone and twinkled. The morning, summer breeze blew against Gilbert's skin as he rolled up his long sleeves.

The sun was warm and strong, but Gilbert wasn't outside to admire his surrounding, he was looking for his... friend? He could never tell if they were friends or not. They were always arguing and never got along. But there was times when they'd have a "bonding moment", that was rare though. Their relationship had always been in the gray area, they've been fighting too many years to count.

Gilbert stepped onto the dirt path that started at the end of the porch. The dirt was wet and soft, almost muddy but dried from the sun. He scanned the field of flowers. The Edelwiss field was like snow, white and beautiful, Gilbert could lose himself in these fields. The sky was clear, only small tufts of clouds polluted the blue sky. The warm star, the sun, never seemed to show its wrath to this field. The sight was picture perfect, textbook, an A plus. He felt himself put a bounce into his step, enjoying the early start to his day. 

But still, Gilbert couldn't seem to spot his companion. Is that the right word for him? His Austrian friend was no where to be seen. The cottage had been empty when the albino had woken up, no smell of coffee or microwaved cake. Apparently the fellow liked it warmed up, Gilbert had no right to criticize but uh, he always did. 

The sun bored lightly at his skin, the hot feeling bearable as the breeze picked up. The glare from the sun reflected upon the flowers, blinding white filled the edges of his eyes. The dirt path thinned out as it turned into stone, the stone pattern swiped in a circle and a wooden canopy swooped over the area. The wood was pained white, silks draped over to block the sun. The chair expensive and white as well. Fake gold painted the rim of the glass table. Edelwiss and ivy flourished around the canopy and vases, the green from the ivy making the plant lively. 

A soft smell of tea floated in the air as Gilbert stepped onto the stone, his steps loud. On one of the cushioned sat a man with chocolate brown hair, a pair of glasses slid down his nose, and a book in his hands. A tea set rested on the glass table, the steam visible from where he stood.

"God, there you are Roderich," The German huffed as he sat down across from the Austrian.

"Good morning to you too, Prussia," The Austrian personification huffed as he blew softly at his hot tea. Gilbert huffed at the name, then reached out for an empty cup. The pale man poured himself tea, adding sugar cubes from the bowl besides the kettle. The two sat in silence, listening to the wind and turning of pages from Roderich's book. Gilbert closed his eyes to breathe in, breathe in the smell of the tea, flowers and air. 

"Why do keep calling me 'Prussia', haven't we gone past that?" Gilbert tapped his fingers against the ceramic cup, his nails making a small tapping noise.

"I'm being formal, Prussia. Our 'names' are an alias. I am i required to call you by that name?" Roderich set down his book, bookmarking it. 

"Aren't we friends? I'd prefer that you'd call me 'Gilbert'," He watched Roderich scoff, frowning.

"Friends? I'm surprised you'd even call me that," The Austrian sipped at his tea, glaring at Gilbert.

"Oh come on! We've known each other for what? Hundreds of years, we might of fought... a lot. But really, at least try to make amends!" Gilbert scowled as he sat up from his chair, leaving his cup on the table. He turned to stare at the flowers, their white petals as blinding as before, "We even live together, suck it up and don't be an ass about it."

"Gilbert, we only live together because of Ludwig. After the war ended we both needed time and being out here was for the best. I have no need to make 'amends' with you, we did already, long ago," Roderich sighed, standing up to join the other, "We are acquaintances and that is where it shall rest. Not friends nor enemy's. We're far over that last faze."

The taller of the pair sighed, not caring to look at the Austrian while he spoke. But he did think the words over. Gilbert was grateful for the words spoken to him, glad to know that Roderich didn't hate him as much as he had expected. The wind slowed, it was quiet enough that Gilbert could hear the light breathing of the old empire next to him. The gift of breathing was good, they were thankful for it. Their empires had crumbled, both glad to still stand. The flowers swayed to a beat, consistent. 

Gilbert felt no regret, no grief, or remorse. As a country, he had left those lingering feelings far in the past. He smiled at the thought of living, the thought that all he thought lost may come back. He was still here, maybe it'll all come back. He remembered and remembered, memories all he had of the past. Though, now the past seemed like the present. Maybe it was the Edelwiss or maybe it was being alive, or just the fact he was with Roderich. He smile did not crease, 

"I'm glad, Roderich"


	14. Oopsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius really doesn’t want to ruin the friendship he has with James, but he really wants to be his boyfriend...
> 
> But of course, everything goes bad. 
> 
> (Collage!au)  
> ((Un-edited))

The apartment was cold, lonely, and silent. Sirius sighed as he tossed and turned in his bed, daydreaming. He dreamed of days where’d he’d be holding hands in the sun with the person he loved so much. He wanted to feel the warmth of someone next to him, holding his hand and the heat of their gaze upon him. 

Though, the person he wanted to do this with was of course, taken and straight. He was truly, TRULY, happy for his friend but he also couldn’t help to be jealous... The girl was perfect, her hair was a auburn red and fell straight to her shoulder blades. Freckles dotted across her cheeks and nose, she was complete opposite of him. He wasn’t at all his best friends type.

Sirius would sigh and stare up to his ceiling and mope around his apartment all day and scowl if he saw a photo of his friend and his girlfriend on their Instagram story. He spent his days in the ditches and only barely paid attention during his university classes. Football wasn’t any better, he’d be forced to see HIM every practice, being the star and always kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. Sirius would scowl and turn away, jealousy gripping at his heart. 

He hated the smile that she wore as he kiss his friend, he hated the way she took of his glasses and ruffled his hair. She did all the things Sirius used to do, he felt so replaced and damaged. It hurt to watch them, he kept turning his back and walking away, running from his problem. Sirius fucking hated the way she touch his arm, he hated the way they kissed each other goodbye and how he’d talk about her till they parted to go home. He hated it so much.

His ceiling fan buzzed and made a white noise, the noise of an old tv going off of service. The sound buzzed in his ear as he wallowed in his sorrows, lying on his couch and feeling bad for himself. Sirius jumped as his door slammed open,

”You normally lock your door, Sirius.”

Sirius looked up, groaning as the light from the door flared at his eyes. Remus sighed and took off his shoes, inviting himself in.

”Get up, I’m making sure you do your homework,” Remus picked up Sirius’ feet from the couch and slid them off, making room for himself.

”Nooo... I don’t wanna...” Sirius threw a hand over his face, dramatically turning away from the Ashen brunette.

”You’ve got no choice in the matter, I don’t want you failing,” Remus unpacked his school bag and laid out his homework, “Now, I want you to get up and go get your homework. And I’m not leaving till you got it all done.”

”But Remus!” Sirius dragged out the ‘mus’ and rolled around, “I told you I don’t wanna!”

”Oh come on you lazy bum, at least try to do something!” Remus rolled his wrist, “Maybe doing something might get your mind off of whatever is going on with your pathetic life.”

The other threw himself up, running towards his room and coming back with an arm full of school work he hasn’t done in weeks.

”Oh my god, what the fuck?” Remus grimaced at the amount of work.

”Like you said, it’ll get my mind off whatever is going on with my pathetic life!”   
  


they sat for hours into the night doing their work side by side.

* * *

Sirius couldn’t say that he was upset with his grades, but James was certainly confused. 

”Dude! How in the hell did you get such low grades? Like, who are you?” 

Sirius has finally gotten time with his friend, his silly little girlfriend had a club meeting and couldn’t come to football. Sirius laced his cleats and shook his head,

”I’m lucky it’s even that high. I couldn’t focus this semester,” He bent down, stretching his calves, “Just be glad Remus was there to wack me over the head and make me do the work.”

”I’ll thank him when i see him at lunch.” James joined Sirius in stretching, “I feel like we’ve been drifting apart since I started dating Lilly!”

”Oh, you wouldn’t say...”

”Oh come on dude! At least let’s go to a party or something! I miss hanging out with you!” James sighed in exasperation.

”Frank is holdin’ one next week, pal. Maybe then?” Sirius stood up, lifting his arms above his head.

”Friday, right? Everyone’s been talking bout it,” James copied Sirius, lofting his arms as well. James’ shit rid up, exposing part of his abdomen. Blood rushed to Sirius’ face, quickly looking away from the sight.

Practice was filled with Sirius trying to control what was goin on in his pants, flushing whenever James would smile or ride up his shirt or shorts. 

* * *

Friday rolled around and he couldn’t say that he was exited for it. The part was meant to be causal and filled with tons of alcoholic drinking that could fuck you up by one sip. Too bad Sirius has drank a few glasses thirty minutes into the party.

People cheered as he downed another one, his senses cloudy and messed up. He laughed loudly as he slammed the solo cup onto the table and whooped. People laughed and cheered, encouraging him to do another. Though, even if it might seem impossible, a sensible part of him said ‘Dude, No. we don’t need to die of alcohol poisoning at Franks party. We don’t want our grave stone to say _Here lies Sirius Black, who blacked out at a party; on his face_ ’. It wasn’t a go to situation. 

He dumped out whatever was left in his cup and stumbled towards the fridge to poor himself Some water. Sirius drowned the cups like they were alcohol. His legs were wobbly and his eyes seemed to be failing on him. His body buzzed as he made his way through the large crowd, opening the back door and making his way to the pool.

Not many were outside, most were just couples making out and passed out drunks. While breathing in, the cold air seemed to sober Sirius up the tiniest bit. 

“There you are, bro!” James slid to a stop and plopped down to his drunken friend.

”You look so drunk~” James laughed and puffed at the pot he held. Sirius could tell -even with how dark it was- that James’ whites of his eyes were pink and his nose was snotty. Clearly high as balls.

“It was so fuckin loud in there, so much weed dude. If Lilly was here, she’d hit me repeatedly and tell me I get no more sex for a month!” James pouted.

”TMI, I don’t want to know your sex life!” Sirius stuck out his tongue, “She’ll probably give you a longer punishment time if you go home like THIS.” Sirius gestured at the man, who was laughing and giggling. 

”Probably! But right now, I don’t give a damn!” James wrapped his arms around Sirius, “I shouldn’t care cuz I got you with me, Bro!”

Even in his drunk state, Sirius flushed. James’ face was so close to his own, everything in him told him to lean forward and kiss him. 

too bad he listen to his fucked up head.

Sirius had full on smoldered James in a kiss, stopping the giggling and laughing. A strong shove forced him back, making him fall away from James. James looked horrified.

”DUDE! What the fuck?” Wiping his mouth, James jumped up and away from Sirius, “god, that was fucking disgusting! Dude, I know you’re drunk, but that gives you no excuse to fucking kiss me! I have a girlfriend for crying out loud!”

Sirius sorta just sat there, he hadn’t really heard what James had said. His mind was buzzing with Alcohol but he certainly didn’t like the tone that James had used. It wasn’t really an “I accept this” sorta sound. It was a “Holy shit that was fucking disgusting” sorta sound. Sirius groaned, pushing his face into his hands as he flopped onto his back. His laid in the grass for a while, alone and upset. 

He finally pushed himself up and jumped the fence, not wanting to go back through the crowd of drunk university students. Pulling out his phone, Sirius sat on the sidewalk out side Franks house. At the top of his contacts sat Remus’. He tapped the number and listened to the phone ring. 

”Ugh,” Remus yawned from the other side of the line, “Sirius its 12:17 in the morning, what the fuck do you want?”

So apparently it hasn’t been an hour, it’s been a few hours .

”Can you pick me up?” He hiccuped, “I’m at Franks.”

”What? Are you DRUNK?” Sirius could almost hear the disgusted look through the phone.

”Drunk and heartbroken, Moony,” Sirius laughed, “Now pick me up, I think James left me.”

A pause.

”Yeah. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Remus’ line buzzed.

”MHm, thanks Moony...”

”I’m always here, y’know?”

”Yeah, thanks Moony.”

”Of course, Sirius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just projecting. 
> 
> And no, I do not support JKR rn.


	15. Haha, I love weed -Leon Wang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiríkur finds Leon smoking weed in his bathroom.
> 
> (Unedited)  
> ((TW: smoking, weed, fire, masturbation))

The bathroom stank, Leon barely noticed the smell anymore. His nose went blind as he breathed in the joint, his eyes watery. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea, but Leon liked the risk. The risk of knowing that his boyfriends family is downstairs while he sat in his boyfriends bathroom, illegally smoking weed. It made his high as fuck heart leap for the sky.

Leon sighed as he sat on the rug, pushing his back against the tub. The joint was smoking, the burn going out. He silently prayed for some more, though impossible. Maybe if he prayed hard enough, the weed gods would give him more drugs. Ha, weed gods.

The feeling (y’know, that wackass weed feeling) started to kick in, leaving Leon in a state of confusion and conflict-ion. The bathroom was filled with the smoke, clouds clumped together from his previous puffing. Leon smiled as he thought about... certain topics. His thoughts wandered, they weren’t unwelcome: instead, Leon welcomed them with open arms.

His boyfriend, Eirikur, always complained about Leon when they got high together. It was always something along the lines of, “why the fuck are you so horny?”. 

when high, they sat on different sides of the spectrum. Everyone is different, y’know? Leon was horny fuck, and Eiríkur was a whiny ass bitch(he'd start to see some stupid ass shit too, Leon remembers Eiri talking about seeing some of his brothers friendly fuckers; the fairies and trolls. Or whatever). 

Like, they’ve been caught before. Leon barely remembers the painful moment, Eiríkur does though. Apparently(from what Eiríkur has retold Leon), The poor Tino had knocked on the door and walked in to say hello to Eiríkur. That week Leon’s boyfriends family had decided to come to Iceland and stay a while. To bad that the pair forgot and decided to get high. 

The one thing Leon does remember from that night was that Sigurd, Eiríkur’s older brother, nearly cut his dick off. As said before, Leon was a horny type of guy. And of course, Leon was fucking Eiríkur’s brains out as Tino walked in. Terrible luck, right? Tino gasped and slammed the door, yelling Down the stairs to Sigurd. Something like, “SIGURD! Get your ass up here and separate them! God it smells like- OH MY GOD THAT SMELLS LIKE WEED!!”. Fun times.

Leon laughed as he daydreamed, his thoughts jumbled as he thought of past experiences. The tub was cold against his back, Leon dragged one last puff before putting the joint out and throwing it away. He had a late thought, _maybe I shouldn’t have thrown that away- Eh. Let the house burn down. It’s not as bad as the fireworks._

The bathroom was silent, he made no noise as he strained his ears to listen to what Eiríkur’s family could be saying. Sadly, the conversation seemed to be in gibberish. Eiríkur would have told Leon it was Danish, but Leon would say that it’s not even any form of words. Though, through some experiences, Leon decided to never say that to Magnus’ face again. 

Leon frowned as he thought about his boyfriends family, they weren’t as good as Eiríkur. Leon purred as he thought of his boyfriend, he imagined his pale skin and doe eyes. The brunette could almost feel the soft skin of the other, but in the end he couldn’t. He sure did want to, he sure did want to see Eiríkur squirming and cussing underneath himself. Leon wanted to hear the foul words rock along the others tongue, he wanted to smell the weeds stench that had mingled with Eiríkur’s own. 

His hands traveled downwards, pulling down his pants as he hummed. He let the black, warm cloth rest at his knees. Leon quickly pulled out his phone and opened it, finding the photo app. Tapping on the app, it loaded and showed many, MANY, pictures of Eiríkur while they had sex. Leon loved to document things, doesn’t matter if it’s sex or just a walk in the park.

Leon licked his chapped lips, smiling as he pulled down his underwear. Finally kicking his pants and underwear from his knees, Leon wrapped his hand around his dick. The bathroom was louder than ever, the smell of weed and the sounds of Leon made the room quite loud. He still had no idea if Eiríkur’s family was downstairs or what, but he couldn’t stop now.   
  


The phone shook, Leons hand going weak as he used the other to play with his dicks tip. Leon gasped as he pressed play on a video, his listened intently to Eiríkur’s gasping and cursing. He gawked, his mouth hanging open.   
  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Leon...” The brunettes hips twitched as he watched the video. He watched as Eiríkur held his hands oven his head, his pale legs bent and spread wide open. Leon would see himself fucking into the other, the wet, heavy slapping sounds filling his ears. 

He dragged his hand up and under his dick, repeating a pattern that he had learned to love. Leon moaned softly, barely able to keep his eyes open. to his disappointment, the video ended. He groaned and flipped through a few more folder and stoped at a video where he could see Eiríkur fucking him instead. The pair liked to switch, neither ever deciding who wants to get fuck every single time.   
  


“God, yeah, just like that Leon... relax..” Eiríkur’s voice was soft, blood shot to his dick. 

leon took a deep breath, bathing in the smell of weeb. He knew that his eyes were puffy and red, he knew that his dick was the same. 

His dick twitched as he bucked his hips into his hand, listening to the soft moans that radiated from his phone. Waves of pleasure shit through his spine, washing over and over. Though, he could not find the right spot; his thumb couldn’t find the point where’d he’d pass over and cum. 

A rattle came from downstairs, the sound of the front door closing. The sounds of voices said goodbye and Leon let his hand slow to a stop as he hear footsteps rush up the stairs. He felt his heart race, he started to panic. Leon pulled up his underwear and pants, fumbling with the strings of his sweats. He scrambled to stand up, turning off his phone and opening the bathrooms window to let out the clouds of smoke. 

”Leon?” It was Eiríkur, “Leon, that’s so fucking loud. How much did you even smoke?” 

Leon groaned, that must mean that Eiríkur’s family could probably smell what he had just smoked. 

“Leon?” Eiríkur pushes open the door, only to see Leon waving the smoke out the window. Eiríkur sighed, “No, they didn’t smell it. But I’m sure they heard you and your big mouth.”

”well I’m sorry if I get fucking horny, I was thinking bout you!” Leon pouted as he stopped moving his arms, he moved across the rug and right up to Eiríkur.

“Oh my god, ew. I did not need to know about how you get off,” Eiríkur pushed at Leon’s chest, pinching the ridge of his nose.

”But it was so hot~” Leon drew out the ‘o’, smiling as he watched Eiríkur push past him to look around.

“You’re lucky that Sigurd didn’t come up here and kill you,” Leon shuddered, “With all this weed, you’re making him hate you more than he already does.”

”I know, I know,” Leon rolled his eyes at his wandering boyfriend, “what are you looking for?”

”Where’d you but the joint?” Eiríkur looked into the tub, then took a pause. He sniffed the air.

Fire.

While being high as balls, Leon didn’t think about where he’d throw out the joint. Turns out he lit the trash can on fire, the contents inside bursting into a fire. Maybe he should’ve thought about it more than he had.

”HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!” Eiríkur screamed as he watched the fire burn.

”haha,” Leon laughed, “I love weed.”


	16. Maybe This Wasn't the Best Idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine might've done something he shouldn't have, again. And, as always, Merlin is dragged in with him.  
> ((Un-Edited))

“Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.” Merlin spoke, whose arms, legs, and muscles hurt from the way he was scrunched up into the pantry. 

“Hmm?” Gwaine hummed, a small snicker peeling from his mouth as he pressed against Merlin.

“Maybe this wasn’t the best idea,” Merlin repeated as he tried pushing Gwaine away, “That you stuck us both into Gaius’ ratty pantry.”

“Oh calm down, Merlin,” This time, Gwaine let out a full laugh, “Do you want to be caught?”

“Not-” Merlin struggled, “Particularly.” 

Sadly, Merlin had been thrown into the pantry with just his pants on as Gwaine ran from Leon. Instead of being stuck with a wild man in Gaius’ pantry, Merlin could be eating breakfast. Instead of being pulled into Gwaine’s problems, Merlin could be reading a book. But with his luck, Merlin was in this predicament. And he did not like what he was stuck in.

“Will you get off-?” Merlin huffed as he pushed Gwaine against the door, “Give a man some space.”

“Space?” Gwaine mocked, “There is no space. How does Gaius keep everything so organized in such a tight space?”

“We wouldn’t be asking that if you didn’t get us stuck in here!” Merlin groaned, “I have a job! You as well!”

“Do you want me to get in trouble?” Gwaine asked.

“As of now, YES!” Merlin nodded as he pushed Gwaine out of the way and out of the pantry. And well, right infront of Leon. “Well, good morning Leon.”

“Oh-” Leon’s eyes blew wide as he looked between Gwaine and Merlin. In which, Merlin had only pants on and Gwaine’s hair in a mess, and eyes a bit wild. “Am i interrupting anything?”

“What?”

“Yes!” Gwaine grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and tugged him back, “Yes you were.”

“EXCUSE ME?” Merlin gasped.

“Well-” Leon coughed into his hand, “I apologize- i will… talk to you two later, alright?”

“Of course! Bye, Leon” Gwaine smiled, “Say hi to Sara for me, maybe tell her to send me some bread!”

“She is not a maid-” Leon started.

“But! She’ll gladly make me something, you know her!” Gwaine looped his arm around Merlin’s shoulders, who in which was a bright, ferrious red. 

“We will speak later,” Leon coughed into his hand awkwardly and left, closing the door with a frenzied bang.

“What the hell was that?” Merlin barked.

“That was me getting myself out of trouble!” Gwaine placed a small pat on Merlin’s back as he moved around him.

“No!” Merlin said, exasperated, “You only got us looking like we were courting!”

“So?” Gwaine smirked, “That’s nice, isn’t it?”

“What? Us looking like we’ve been fucking?” Merlin frowned, “God, what did Leon even think of-”

“Lucky Gwaine?” Gwaine suggested.

Merlin smacked Gwaine over the head with a choked gasp, the hit only drew out a spark of insane laughter from Gwaine.

“Stop- stop-,” Gwaine burst into laughter.

Merlin scowled.

“Now that, that was a bad idea.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Yes it WAS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez- i haven't updated anything at all in over a month. School is a bitch. Well uh- have some Gwaine and Merlin shit cuz I'm binge watching Merlin as Midterms hit me in the face.


	17. The Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiríkur didn’t enjoy the fact that his brother thought he needed a babysitter, though he did enjoy the fact that it was his boyfriend, but don’t tell Sigurd that.
> 
> (Only dialogue)  
> ((Un-edited))

“Why do you think I need a babysitter?”

”Those fire works are a good indication, Eiríkur.”

”I’m telling you, that wasn’t me!”

”Then who was it?”

”I-“

”Exactly. Now don’t complain, I’m going out and someone will be here to make sure you don’t get in trouble.”

”And who will that be?”

”Someone I know. Don’t worry.”

”I have all rights to be worried.”

”Oh shush, he’s here.”

-

“Thank you coming, I really don’t want to leave him alone.”

”Of course.”

”Now, you remember everything I told you?”

”Why wouldn’t I? Everything will be fine, Sigurd.”

”Don’t push me Abel. You’re lucky Magnus and I like you.”

”Lucky?”

”I better be off now. Don’t touch him.”

”You have nothing to worry about, Sigurd.”

”I’m sure I don’t.”

-

“Abel-?”

”Good afternoon, love.”

”Don’t ‘good afternoon’ me, Abel.”

”What?”

”How are you even allowed inside the house?”

”‘You’re lucky Magnus and I like you’ quote your brother.”

”Lucky? Yeah, Lucky that they don’t know about US.”

”Youve never told them?”

”I’d get you and I killed!”

”I’m sure that your brothers won’t go as far as hurting you.”

”I might get nothing worse than a good grounding but I can imagine that you will be six feet under by the time you even meet eyes with Sigurd.”

”That is quite possible.”

“That is not a possibility, it’s a reality.”

”I do not think I enjoy talking about your brothers.”

”Neither do I.”

...

...

”Want some lunch?”

”Never thought you would ask, Eiríkur.”

-

“Why in the hell are you so comfortable?”

”And why are you so warm?”

”I’m not answering that.”

”Then you’ve got my answer.”

”God-! Don’t kiss me- your breath stinks!”

”Would you like me to tell you that you smell like ash and sheep shit?”

”What-!!”

”Exactly.”

”Sometimes I cannot tell if I love you or not.”

”You love me and I love you, that’s how it works.”

”That’s how it works? That’s so stupid.”

”Stupid?”

”Dumb even!”

”Why are you just shouting out things about Magnus- OW!”

”Abel!”

”Can’t a man joke?”

”Isn’t he your best friend??”

”Yes. So it appears that I’m dating my best friends little brother.”

”That sounds like something out of a twilight book or something, ‘Oh! I’m sorry but I’m in love your little brother!’... ‘How dare you! Get away from him!’... ‘But brother-! I’m in love!’. Y’know, that type of shit.”

”That is not what I imagined.”

”Am I lying??”

”I would not say that we sound like that...”

”Don’t worry, we don’t. Wait- HAHA! Don’t kiss me-!”

”Stop squirming-!”

”PFFTT!!!”

...

”Sigurd.”

...

”Um.”

...

...

”WHAT THE FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just needed to get out some NedIce steam... I didn’t want to write anything long and so I wrote some Dialogue. That was fun
> 
> I might do this more often


	18. Musically Connected - Screw Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is baffled by the song that is repeatedly played in his head.
> 
> (Un edited)

His room was a bright red, the music he played repeated and repeated as he cried his heart out. His heart ached as the song etched in his brain. 

“Screw loose, that’s what they say I got,” His voice hurt, “Or maybe they say I'm not playing with a full deck!”

_Kyle sputtered as he placed down his pencil, his homework glaring right back up at him. The music was a surprise, sure, he was used to the random songs but he had never heard this one from his soulmate. He gripped his pencil as he put his head into the palm of his free hand._

”But hey! What the heck! Can I do-oo-oo?” Xavier bared his teeth as his sorrow poured out from his voice. “Baby, I've got a screw loose for you.”

”Bonkers, that’s what their calling me,” His breath hitched, “Not metaphorically, They mean truly insane. But they can't hear the voice in my brai-ai-ai-ain. Giving orders to keep loving you!”

_“Kyle?” Toby’s voice cut through the song, Kyle snapped his gaze up to look at his brother._

_”Huh?” He asked._

_”What song is it this time?” Toby chuckled, “As the world caves in?”_

_”Uh-“ Kyle coughed, “Not this time. It’s a new one they’ve hyper fixed on.”_

_”A new song?”_

_”I’m not quite sure what song though.”_

_”Ohh! Keep listening!”_

Xavier puffed out his chest, “Eccentric, erratic, toys in the bellfree!” His voice cracked, “bats in the attic, but I just don't see the harm in carving your name in my a-arm!!”

_”But I just don’t see the harm in carving your name in my arm-“ Kyle repeated, visibly choking on his own spit._

_Toby only laughed at Kyle’s shock, smiling as he watched Kyle’s face contort with confusion as his soulmates song continued._

Xavier hopped onto his bed, “Darling, it's so-o...“ He threw his arms out dramatically and his head back, “Hard to be sixteen and schitzo but I know it's worth the cost. I made up my mind which I have lo-ost!”

”Screw loose, clinically certified!” He screamed, his voice not missing a beat as he sang his heart and soul out.

_”Screw loose... Clinically certified...” Kyle hummed as he tapped his pencil rhythmically on his chemistry homework._

_”Ohh! I know that song!” Toby snapped his fingers together, “Screw Loose!”_

_”They must be completely psycho to want to listen to this willingly,” Kyle puffed a short burst of laughter._

_”It seemed like you were enjoying it!” Toby pointed out._

_”I was not!”_

_”Yes you were!”_

”A panel of doctors try to lock me away but until that day when they finally do-oo-,” Xavier hopped off his bed, a bit more calm than before, “ ~~Yeah I know, leave me alone...~~ ”

His hands reached up to cup his cheeks, pushing his cold finger against the burning skin. His heart raced and his body ached from the weight of his screaming and actions.

”I am here if you need a loo-oose screw...” Xavier finished, falling to his knees and rubbing his temples.

_Kyle snickered at the sudden stop of the song, the song had finally come to an end and it seemed to tire out his soulmate, “That was quite interesting.”_

_”Your soulmate seems quite interesting, if that is what you mean,” Toby looked back at his chemistry book. The collage corse really hurt his brain._

_”Wonder what they’re like!” Kyle hummed as he day dreamed about the person who had played the crazed song on repeat._

_”Do you think it’ll be a guy or a girl?” Toby asked as his but the butt of his pen, chewing at the plastic._

_”Eh,” Kyle shrugged, “I wouldn’t care either way.”_

_Toby chuckled as he watched Kyle drift back into his dazed fantasy of who this soulmate was and why they had decided to present themselves as someone who’d listen to such a song so many times._

”I should’ve taken my migraine meds...” Xavier fell onto his bed as he complained, “Fucking migraines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xavier is my Christmas Island oc that ive had for a while and I’ve never written him before so uh, have some content with him and Oz. I don’t really ship them all the time but they really do be platonic soulmates if you get my groove 😺


	21. it might be over, but i still love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes and Goodnights

“i want to love you, i really do...”

_”but you can’t.”_

_”i understand.”_

”i don’t understand.”

_”we both don’t have to, at least i do.”_

”i won’t miss you.”

_”yes you will.”_

”eiríkur...”

_”you will miss me, leon.”_

”i won’t.”

_”i promise you that you will. you won’t be able to stop thinking about me.”_

”i don’t understand, i don’t love you, i won’t miss you but you insist that i will.”

_”because i know you will. you know i’m right.”_

”i wish i didn’t know. Oh how i do.”

_”luckily, i’ll continue to love you.”_

”unluckily.”

_”leon.”_

”eiríkur.”

_”goodnight.”_

”goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not like hetalia as much as I did months ago, but Iceland and Hong Kong will always be in my heart. Just sort of projecting about leaving the fandom...


End file.
